Pedalboard supports are also known as merely “pedalboards”.
The pedalboard supports currently commercially available comprise boards or fixed structures having one or more fixed surfaces for the attachment of pedals to control the electrically amplified musical instrument or electronic instrument. As a general rule these pedals are effect pedals. The pedals may be attached by various known methods, such as attachments of the Velcro type, or the use of a rough surface, among others.
One example of a pedalboard support is that described in document U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,023 B1 which discloses a pedalboard support comprising a quadrangular supporting structure with holes within it and at least four smooth mounting surfaces fixed on that supporting structure. The holes allow the cables for the pedals located on the mounting surfaces to pass through.
Pedalboard supports of this type, and others in the state of the art, have a number of disadvantages. Firstly, it is expensive to transport them, because being three-dimensional structures they occupy a great deal of space, which makes them more expensive and makes it expensive for the musician to move them. Secondly, their surface is fixed by the manufacturer's design, which means that the musician can very often not choose his ideal arrangement, or has to acquire a very much larger pedalboard than is necessary. Thirdly, if the musician needs to enlarge the number of pedals available, in most cases this involves the purchase of a new support, with it sometimes being necessary to dispose of his old pedalboard support.